Black Heart
by DeidaraLuvr7000
Summary: A GaaHina Story. Caution: Hinata will be OOC and Gaara will be pretty much the same, until I say that he'll be OOC.
1. FlashBack

(Flashback)

"Hinata-chi!" cried a scared voice.

"Gaara-kachi?" Hinata asked and looked around the sand village.

Hinata had to sneak out of the Leaf Village just to see her best friend again. None other than the red-head jinchuuriki, named Sabaku No Gaara. Hinata has been friends with him ever since they first met when Gaara's father was visiting the Hyuuga home. Not for marriage, but there was a Ball and Gaara was surprisingly invited. Ever since Hinata talked to Gaara, she began to sneak out of the village to see him at the age of eight, after her father cancelled her training.

"Gaara-kachi! Where are you?" Hinata shouted out his nickname that she called him by.

"Right here!" Gaara screamed.

As Hinata turned around, her eyes widened. Gaara was being picked on by other kids again. Hinata already knew about Gaara's Biju and knows that he doesn't want to kill anyone, even if the Shukaku forces him. There was one thing that Hinata hates more than the Shukaku forcing Gaara into things, and that was Gaara getting picked on.

"Hey you!" the nine-year-old Hinata shouted at them.

"What the hell do you want?" a boy shouted back at her.

Hinata ran up to Gaara's side and took his hand. She stood in front of him as the bullies watched in disgust. Gaara was now behind Hinata, holding onto her black and white kimono.

"Ha! You get help from a girl? How weak!" the boy laughed.

"And she's from the Leaf Village! She's definitely weak!" laughed the other boy.

Lesson One in Hinata's Corner: _Never underestimate Hinata Hyuuga._

"Hinata-chi?" Gaara whispered, making sure that no one but Hinata heard him.

"You have an extra rose, Gaara-kachi?" Hinata asked him quietly.

Gaara looked over at Hinata confused but remembered a red rose that Hinata had gave him the other day. Gaara searched into his shirt pocket and pulled out the rose. He secretly gave it to Hinata while the two boys were getting cocky.

Lesson Two in Hinata's Corner: _Never get cocky with Hinata Hyuuga._

Hinata put the rose in front of the boys and they began to laugh harder. Gaara was even more confused because he doesn't know what Hinata's going to do with it.

"A rose!?" the boy laughed harder.

"What a joke!" laughed the other.

Hinata was furious now. They may not know lesson's one or two but there's one lesson that EVERYONE in the Sand Village should know.

Lesson Three in Hinata's Corner: _Never insult the Black Rose._

With Hinata's aura, she turned the rose black and disappeared with Gaara. She reappeared with him on top of a tree and looked down at the laughing fools.

"Hey! If you're done laughing, why not look down amateurs?" Hinata spat in a furious tone.

The boys stopped laughing and looked down. Now they were screaming, for their feet were chained to the ground. Although, this wasn't any ordinary chain, this one was as black as midnight, as black as the darkness…

_As black as her rose._

Now Gaara got what Hinata was doing. Hinata wanted his rose so she could turn it black and trap the bullies in her jutsu. Not a genjutsu, her regular everyday jutsu. It was called, _Black Rose Chains, _when Hinata uses her black rose to control her chains. Gaara smiled at her.

_She never ceases to amaze me_, Gaara thought.

"Let's go Gaara-kachi! Ice cream's on me!" Hinata stated, using her smile.

"Okay" Gaara said shyly, flushing a little pink at Hinata's smile.

Hinata grabbed Gaara's hand and left the two bullies stuck to the ground for a while. When they were screaming at Hinata, Hinata turned around, her eyes pitch black. She was staring at them long and hard, enough to burn a whole through their eyes. They stopped staring and Hinata mouthed a message to them, which made both of them shudder. That message ran through their minds like a marathon.

_Never mess with the Darkness._

(End Flashback)


	2. Hatred for a Sibling

Hinata was inside her room, thinking. She looked out the window and began to look at the sky.

_No wonder Shikamaru always look at the sky, _Hinata thought. _It's beautiful._

Within a week, Chuunin Exams would start and Hinata's not prepared. Not prepared at all. She crossed her arms and pouted angrily, a habit that she hides from everyone.

_This isn't fair… Not fair! _Hinata thought. _I'm not ready yet!_

Hinata was planning on secretly growing black flowers in her room, in a huge flower pot. So far, they're only tiny buds. It takes a month to create perfect black beauties and use them effortlessly on the battlefield. Hinata was slightly pissed off that her beautiful flowers weren't growing yet. They were still midnight seeds, till' they've grown to darkness buds. Just one more transformation and then she'll be ready. She pulled out the secret garden that she kept in the secret compartment of her closet. She looked down at it and swore under her breath.

_It's still a bud… _She thought. _Not strong enough…_

Hinata began to hear knocks and acted swiftly. She placed the pot back into the secret compartment of her closet and picked up a random Shoujo Manga. Hinata landed on her bed and pretended to read.

"Come in!" she shouted quietly.

The door opened and in came Hanabi. Hinata's sister that Hinata finds spoiled. Hinata doesn't like Hanabi and Hanabi always looked up to Hinata as a role model. Why would she look up to her? Hinata's nothing but a Midnight Bat that loves to hide in the darkness. What else did you expect from the silent type? She wasn't even silent, she was plotting! Plotting a way to show her friends that she's more than what they think. They don't know much about her yet.

_Hardly… No one knows me. The real me… _Hinata thought annoyed as she smiled fakely at Hanabi.

"Hinata one-chan! Wanna help me train?" she asked nicely.

"I'm a little busy…" Hinata told her, actually reading the manga this time.

"But you said that last time" Hanabi pointed out. "And the time after that."

"That's because you ask me at the wrong time" Hinata pointed out to her.

That response that Hinata gave to her sounded bitterly. Hanabi closed her eyes and sighed as she was about to walk out the door. Although, she turned around and stared intently at Hinata.

"You know what?" Hanabi started. "I think that you hate me."

With that said, Hanabi walked out the room. Hinata glared at the door that Hanabi walked through and she aimed a kunai at it.

_You just figured that out brat?_


	3. Death of a Sunflower

Hinata had just finished reading the manga that she had already read like a year ago, and placed the manga on her desk as she stood up. She walked up to the door and took back her kunai knife.

_What a perfect waste of a good kunai. Used on your little own sister, _Hinata thought bitterly as she put the kunai back in her weapon pouch.

Hinata slowly opened the door and peeped out a little, just in case anyone was near her doorway and even though she wants to, she can't push the door in front of their faces and give them a fake apology. Hinata walked out of her room and started to walk down the stairs and towards the backyard, where she saw her cousin, Neji. Now, even though Hinata **acts**like she cares, she really doesn't care what her cousin thinks of her. Hinata's cousin brushed past her, whispering something that Hinata caught.

"I don't care" Hinata whispered as she began to walk away too, but Neji stopped her.

"You don't care about what?" He asked her, waiting impatiently.

"Oh, nothing Neji-san" Hinata told him innocently. "I don't recall about ever saying that."

Neji was glaring daggers at Hinata and she acted like she was scared. She saw her cousin take his hand away from her arm and turned away from her, his hair hitting her face. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around, and acted innocent when he faced her. When he turned away again, Hinata glared daggers at his back, hoping that her eyes would turn black and put holes through him. However, it can't happen. Not yet. Not unless her beautiful darkness buds grow into a full-fledged black rose, she'll then be able to get pay back for all the things that Neji has done to her, that she didn't even deserved from the start. Hinata turned away and went to the front door to see her father in the kitchen, staring intently at her. Hinata ignored his stare and opened the door.

_Stop staring at me already. You're giving me a migraine, _Hinata thought, annoyed of her father's stare.

Hinata went straight to the battlegrounds and saw Team 7 training together. She hid behind a tree and watched them. Not because Naruto was there, but because their moves were fascinating and captivating. Hinata looked at the ground to find a sunflower there.

_Too bad… Sunflowers aren't as captivating as roses anymore, _Hinata thought emotionless as she lifted up her foot and stepped on the innocent sunflower.

To Hinata's bad luck, Ino had seen her step on the sunflower without a care and covered her mouth in despair. Ino was hiding inside her shop, watching as Hinata squishes the poor sunflower.

_What the hell is she doing!? _Ino thought, surprised that she witnessed Hinata of all people.

When Hinata finished stepping on the flower, she kicked it and it laid on the ground, not able to bloom once more. The poor sunflower couldn't stand up on its own anymore and was left there to die, thanks to Hinata.

_At least you'll be special in another place, _Hinata thought, laughing quietly to not get attention.

Her luck was turned against her when she felt a presence behind her. Hinata put on an innocent look and turned around swiftly. Her eyes were glued to the eyes that were staring at her. Their onyx eyes turning from a stare to a glare.

"What are you doing here?" asked the raven-haired Uchiha.

"I was just passing by" Hinata told him. "Training for the Chuunin Exams I see..."

"Yes" he said, being alert of her. "Aren't you?"

"Yes" she lied needlessly, giving him a slight glare that he caught. "I'm just looking for my team mates is all."

With that said, Hinata hurriedly took off, leaving Sasuke speechless. Sasuke turned his direction from Hinata to the spot that she was. Beside the spot was a flower that he caught Hinata squishing. Sasuke smirked.

_The sharingan hasn't failed me yet._


	4. A New Chemical

Hinata sighed in relief, hoping that no one saw her killing that sunflower. Hell, if anyone caught Hinata stepping on flowers, they might think she's insanely furious with someone or something, or may think that she needs some help. When Hinata thought about the last statement, she froze and gritted her teeth.

_No one better say that I need __**help**__, _Hinata thought drastically. _Or so help me, I will..._

Hinata was snapped out of her threatening thoughts when she felt two familiar chakra levels. She turned to the left of her and spotted Kiba and Shino. Akamaru was inside Kiba's jacket, so other than that, nothing new happened she guessed. She put on a cheery look that convinced her team mates that nothing happened to her that they don't know about. Hinata ran up to them and as on cue, she guessed that Kiba was going to talk first. Boy, was she right.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba greeted with his happy-go-lucky grin.

"Hey" was all that Shino said as a greeting.

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked.

"Hey guys" Hinata greeted them back.

Now, Hinata gets along with her team mates very well because they're the only team mates that believe and still do believe that Hinata's stronger than she looks. However, Hinata's still not used to them as of yet. She wants to know how far they will go into still thinking that she's strong. If they give up before Chuunin Exams, then Hinata will just keep everything about her black roses as a secret. Although, if they still believe so, even after Chuunin Exams, then she'll tell them. That will be the right time to tell them about her beautiful black roses.

_If only they would grow on time! _Hinata thought frustrated.

Who could blame her for waiting for flowers to grow? Everyone. Everyone thinks that Hinata wastes her time with her flowers that they think that's the reason for all those failed missions. Hinata knows that it's not true. The reason for all those failed missions was rather Hinata couldn't grow her black roses, she ran out of midnight seeds to grow her flowers, her missions came too early in the month, or her black roses kept dying. Although, the main reason would be the last statement. Hinata's black roses just keep dying in the sunlight so she doesn't make a garden outside with them. In order to keep a black rose healthy, you must keep it in the darkness or shade. Keeping the poor rose in the sunlight will cause its life span to shorten very quickly. Even a touch of light on it would burn the beautiful petals.

"Hey Hinata, want to train with us?" Kiba asked her, excitedly.

"Um... I already trained" She lied.

"Really? With who?" Shino asked out of curiosity.

"I trained by myself" Hinata replied.

_Sorry guys, but my black roses need to bloom and I need all the time I've got to make sure of it, _Hinata thought assuringly.

"Aww, that's too bad. I wanted to do a one-on-one with you" Kiba grinned sadly.

"Sorry about that" Hinata told him. "Maybe next time."

"Looking forward to it!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly as he placed both arms behind his head.

_He never ceases to amaze me, _Hinata thought, smiling at Kiba's remark.

"Kiba, didn't you hear that the Nara Clan made a new chemical?" Shino asked him, getting Hinata curious.

"Yeah. I don't know what the big deal about it is" Kiba sighed in annoyance.

"What chemical?" Hinata asked them.

"The chemical they made can make flowers grow faster. They tested it on a tulip seed and it worked perfectly" Shino explained to her.

_A chemical... that can make flowers grow faster!? _Hinata thought, her eyes widening.

Luck was on her side now, as she now thanked the Nara Clan for the best completion of their work yet. Now all that Hinata needs to do now is to get a hold of some of it. So she waved goodbye at Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru and ran towards the other side of Konoha. When she got there, she bumped into Shikamaru. She helped him stand up and smiled at him apologetically. She noticed that Shikamaru was carrying a box and was curious.

"Gomen Shikamaru-san" Hinata apologized.

"It's alright. Where are you heading to in such a hurry?" Shikamaru asked her curiously.

"To visit the Nara Clan. I heard about their new chemical" Hinata pointed out.

"News gets around fast. Yeah, I was about to drop off a box full of Flower Growers at Ino's shop. You want to bring it her? It's a drag if you ask me" Shikamaru asked her kindly, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Sure" Hinata said quickly, as she took the box.

"Thanks. I'll give you another box full for yourself as a reward" Shikamaru told her.

_A box full!? My goodness! _Hinata thought excitedly, but showed a calm structure. _I could grow over a million black roses with that stuff!_

"Arigato Shikamaru-san!" Hinata thanked him as she started off to Ino's Flower Shop.


	5. A Furious Ino

Hinata was running with the box full of Flower Growers to Ino's shop, careful not to drop it. By the time she got to the flower shop, it only passed like seventeen minutes. With the excitement and the reward that she'll have, you'll know why she came there at short amount of time. Hinata came inside the flower shop and Ino looked up from her desk. She was expecting Shikamaru with the box but when Hinata peered before her eyes, her expression turned from bored to angry, giving Hinata a death glare.

_Not only was she killing a sunflower, but she also flirted with Sasuke! _Ino thought, clenching her hands to a fist.

Hinata walked over to the desk and looked over at Ino. When she noticed that Ino was giving her a death glare, she just ignored. Hinata placed the box on top of the counter and Ino, being bitchy as herself, snatched it away from her and placed it on the floor behind the counter. Hinata sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Hinata turned around to walk out the door but Ino's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" Ino called out to her. "I have a few questions to ask!"

"What is it?" Hinata asked in an innocent voice, turning around.

"Don't get innocent with me! I saw you!"

"Saw me do what?"

"You killed that sunflower!"

"Do you have any proof?"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks, with her eyes widened. Did she have any proof? No she doesn't. She was the witness but the proof was still lying in the ground outside.

"Let me guess..." Hinata started. "You were spying on me while hiding in your little shop."

"WHAT!?" Ino screamed, throwing a vase that hit Hinata's forehead.

Ino was clearly pissed off. No, she wasn't screaming because Hinata stated that she was spying, which was technically true. She was screaming because Hinata called Ino's shop little. You can not find better flowers grown than at Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Ino turned to Hinata, seeing that blood trickle down her face but to Ino's surprise, Hinata smirked.

"You're angry because I called your shop little?" Hinata asked smugly. "Pathetic..."

"What was that?" Ino asked, anxious to punch the bloody Hyuuga.

"You got no proof."

"So what!? I still witnessed it!"

"You're fighting over a flower that can't bloom well."

"A sunflower blooms more than anything because it gets its energy from the sunlight!"

"Which proves my point!"

That startled Ino a little. It proves her point? Ino was confused by what Hinata Hyuuga had just spat at her. Hinata took off her coat and wiped the blood off her forehead from the inside. Ino was watching intently at this.

_She's not thinking that flowers grow better in the darkness now is she? _Ino thought, glaring daggers at Hinata.

Hinata caught sight of Ino's dagger glaring and decided to glare back. Hinata's glare was so sharp, Ino began to tremble at her pupil-less eyes. Hinata placed her jacket back on and began to walk out the shop. She stopped in place and turned to Ino.

"I did step on that flower. I did it on purpose. And also..." Hinata began to explain. "There is no other flower that blooms more perfectly than a rose."

With that said, Hinata finally left the flower shop, leaving a speechless Ino at the counter. Hinata chuckled evilly to herself as she walked back to Shikamaru. As promised, Hinata got a box full of Flower Growers and began to return to her house. When she got there, she opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her. She brought the box up to her room and locked the box full of chemicals in her secret compartment of her closet.

"There" Hinata said, satisfied. "Now I will take a walk."

Hinata began to walk out of her house again, being stared at by her father, cousin, and annoying little sister in the process. Hinata thought about going to Konoha Bridge and began to walk there.


	6. Sabaku No Gaara

A/N: **Yes people, Gaara is finally here. Just a reminder, Gaara is OOC at the second end of the story. Enjoy! ^^**

Hinata was walking towards Konoha Bridge and felt some presences. One presence was Naruto, another was Konohamaru, and some others that Hinata didn't recognize. Although, she felt two presences that seemed extremely familiar. Alas, Hinata couldn't recognize the chakra level. Being curious, Hinata sneaked around through the trees and was able to get to the center of the bridge. She hid her chakra as well as herself as she looks down and saw some people. She noticed Konohamaru and Naruto right from the spot. The other two, which Hinata cursed under her breath for not realizing, was Udon and Moegi. Ahead of them were two people, ninjas that came from the Sand Village. Hinata focused on them intently.

_Why do they... look so familiar? _Hinata thought confused.

There was a blue-eyed blonde, almost like Naruto but her hair was spiked up in two ponytails. There was also a fan on her back, which looked almost like Temari's. The other ninja looked almost like Kankuro. However, Kankuro would walk with his puppet by his side, not keep it wrapped in bandages. Hinata leaned in closer, almost giving herself away when Sasuke appeared on the branch beside her. Hinata hurried up and hid in the leaves in the trees. She continued to peek down until a familiar voice rang her ears.

"Kankuro, stop it or I'll kill you" said a calm voice.

Hinata's eyes widened and her eyes reverted down to see that oh-so-familiar face. Hinata knew that voice anywhere, and it came from none other than him, Sabaku No Gaara.

_But... that means... _Hinata thought. _That's Temari and Kankuro._

Hinata listened in to their conversation until it ended. As always, Kankuro ended up getting into trouble with Gaara, as she still remembers. Alas, Temari suffers for Kankuro's actions. Hinata chuckled lightly, so no one could spot her. But her luck turned against her, as Sasuke and Gaara caught her.

_Busted! _Hinata thought, as she jumped away from the area, trying to be unnoticed.

She jumped far away from Konoha Bridge and ran into Konoha Park. If Hinata was still wearing her black and red battle suit, she could have ran faster, since the Hyuuga Clan makes her wear tight clothing than loose clothing. At last, Hinata made it to the center of the park and registered everything that she just eavesdropped. First, Konohamaru was in trouble. Then, Kankuro was about to kick his ass. Finally, Sasuke and Gaara stepped in to stop the fighting. In the process of them talking, they caught Hinata chuckling and she ran off. Hinata was breathing heavily as she sat down on the ground. She began to breathe in through her nose and out from her mouth. While doing this, she felt a presence and turned around abruptly. Standing behind her was Sasuke Uchiha, which Hinata finds really annoying.

"Hey" Hinata said, being alert.

"Hey" Sasuke replied, doing the same. "I saw you with that sunflower."

"So what?" Hinata spat. "It wasn't blooming properly. Someone didn't plant it correctly."

"I see..." Sasuke started. "So you weren't in need of help."

What Sasuke said, clearly ticked Hinata off. No one tells Hinata that she needs help! Hinata stood up and held Sasuke up by the collar and pushed him to a tree. Lucky for him, Hinata didn't use full strength because she didn't put chemicals in her black roses yet. She didn't have a black rose at all.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. I. Need. Help" Hinata stated venomously.

Sasuke just stared at her eyes and smirked. Hinata just dropped him and began to walk towards Konoha Bridge again. She felt Sasuke's presence walk away as she began to pick up the pace to the bridge. Lucky for her, Naruto and the others weren't there anymore. Hinata scrunched her eyes to see Gaara and his siblings walking away from the area. Hinata hid behind the trees and hid her chakra level. This time, she was going to play with their minds. As Hinata was hiding, she began to feel sand beneath her feet. She looked down and smirked. She poofed into a log as the sand squeezed her. Gaara, being unaware of this, used the sand to drag the log out, which was supposed to be Hinata. Gaara sighed when it was only a log and began to walk up to his siblings. Without even realizing it, Hinata tackled Gaara and both of them began rolling on the ground. Temari and Kankuro turned around and noticed Hinata. Kankuro sighed in frustration while Temari laughed.

"Not you again" Kankuro said to her.

"Hinata-chan!" Temari laughed, grateful to see her again.

"Temari-chan! Kankuro-san!" Hinata exclaimed in happiness, and ruffled Gaara's red hair. "Gaara-kachi! Long time no see!"

"I saw you up in that tree" Gaara stated, getting upset. "You were afraid that everyone would find out about me."

Hinata looked at him in confusion and helped him up. Hinata hugged him tightly and began to sway him from off the ground. Something that Gaara was still not used to what she does.

"You know that you're still my best friend!" Hinata told him.

"Whatever..." Gaara scoffed.

"Hey!" Hinata said playfully, giving Gaara a noogie. "That's not nice!"

"Hey! That hurts!" Gaara yelled at her.

Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata just laughed at him. Gaara flushed pinkly at Hinata's laugh but hid it. Hinata let Gaara go so they could get going to their hotel. While eavesdropping into their last conversation, Hinata figured out that Gaara and his siblings were attending Chuunin Exams too. Hinata told them that she was attending herself and Temari hugged her with glee, while Kankuro and Gaara just stared. Hinata had to go and waved goodbye to all of them.

"Bring your battle suit! You look hot in it!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara glared at him and Temari hit Kankuro upside his head. Kankuro began to grunt and Hinata just laughed. Hinata hugged Gaara and smiled at him before she left. Gaara was used to that smile but flushed pinkly anyway. He began to catch up to his siblings, thinking about his best friend Hinata.


	7. A Bloody Secret

"I don't think you trust, in, my, self righteous suicide..." Hinata sang happily to herself as she walked back to her house.

It was the song "Chop Suey" by System Of The Down, which was Hinata's favorite song. Whenever it comes out of nowhere, Hinata just sings to it. Hinata ran into her house and straight into her room. She locked her door to make sure no one interrupts her of her work. She walked to her closet and took out a bottle of Flower Growers and her darkness buds. Hinata placed her darkness buds on her desk and sprayed three times at them. She put the Flower Grower down and watched intently at her buds. It was beginning to shake. This surprised Hinata. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things but by the time she stopped, ten black roses captured her pupil-less eyes.

"Oh. My. Goodness" Hinata whispered in shock. "This stuff actually works!"

Hinata jumped up and down like a hyperactive Naruto. Whenever she's happy and no one's around, she intends to copy any trait that Naruto would do whenever something is successful. Hinata turned to her black roses and safely kept them in the secret compartment of her closet, where it's completely dark. Hinata lied down on her bed and was about to fall asleep but a knock was heard on her window. She turned around and noticed Gaara outside.

_Gaara? _Hinata thought confused. _But I didn't give him my address._

Hinata shrugged it off, actually happy that her best friend was here. Hinata got up and went towards the window. She opened it and smiled at Gaara, who was still not used to the things she does to/at him.

"Gaara-kachi" Hinata exclaimed. "How did you find my house?"

"Your chakra was leaking out" He explained emotionlessly.

"Wh-What?" Hinata panicked.

Gaara just nodded and Hinata panicked even more. She quickly ran over to her drawer and pulled out a blood pill. She quickly ate it and noticed that her fangs were showing. She held her head in despair as she sat back down on her bed.

_Great... He's still thirsty, _Hinata sighed miserably.

Gaara jumped through the window and closed it behind him. He quietly walked up to Hinata and sat down next to her. Hinata didn't even know that Gaara was there because she was paying too much attention to her vampire biju. It was a bat biju, a new species that wasn't found out yet. It's not a tailed-beast but has a lot in common with the Shukaku. They both want to feed off blood. Although that's the cause, Hinata feeds off blood pills to satisfy the Koumori-Tenma (Bat Demon in Japanese). Hinata was about to get another blood pill but was pulled down by Gaara. Gaara placed his hand behind Hinata's head and pulled it to his neck. Hinata was staring at his neck and was trying to pull away but Gaara held her tightly.

"I suggest you bite my neck before it's too late" Gaara stated in his monotone voice.

"But... Gaara..." Hinata was protesting.

Hinata couldn't see it but Gaara's expression told her to bite his neck. Hinata didn't want to but Gaara wasn't going to take no for an answer. Hinata licked Gaara's neck, that somehow sent, good shivers down his spine. Hinata bit his neck and Gaara's eyes widened but softened as he held Hinata's body closer to his, having the desire to never let go of her.


	8. Bat Chat

Hinata was lying on her bed, registering everything that had just happened thirty minutes ago before Gaara left to go back to the hotel. She couldn't believe that she actually bit her own best friend. She couldn't believe that Gaara had actually let her bite him. Hinata closed her eyes a little bit but a voice popped in her mind.

_**Asleep yet my dear?**_

_Get out of my head! _Hinata shouted in her mind.

_**Ouch! Why so loud?**_

_You disgust me._

_**Aww... Don't be like that. At least I didn't kill him.**_

_You couldn't kill him even if you tried!_

_**Oh really? I'd suck his blood dry.**_

_The Shukaku wouldn't let you._

_**What can the Shukaku do?**_

_Kill me to kill you!_

_**And what would Gaara think? Hmm?**_

Hinata was about to protest but sighed in defeat. The Koumori-Tenma was right about this one. What would Gaara think if the Shukaku killed her? Gaara would think that it was his fault that she died, and Hinata doesn't want Gaara to suffer something that he never wants to do. Or so she thought. She doesn't know what goes on in Gaara's mind so she doesn't know anything about him planning on killing her or anyone.

_Don't bring Gaara into this matter! _Hinata thought angrily.

_**Little girl, he's part of this matter! And the last time I checked, bats don't go well with sand demons!**_

_Shut up! Gaara's not a demon!_

_**I'm talking about the Shukaku. Not your boyfriend!**_

_He's not my boyfriend!!!!_

_**Ouch! Stop being so loud!**_

_Stop harassing me then!_

_**Stop thinking about Gaara then!**_

_Rot in hell._


	9. Kurenai's Doubts

Hinata was fast asleep in her room, ignoring the constant bickering of the Koumori. The door to Hinata's room was locked securely so she heard some knocks or two, but ignored them carelessly. She was busy dreaming about Neji. How will she get her revenge on him for what she didn't do? Hinata didn't know the answer herself. She just kept dreaming up an idea but still can't think of one. What she does know, is that her revenge deals with the black roses she has grew. Hinata smirked in her sleep, anxious to use her black beauties on an enemy.

_**You're weird you know that?**_

_You can't blame me, _Hinata laughed in her mind.

_**True... But he's still your cousin.**_

_And he still made me suffer._

_**...**_

The Koumori couldn't argue with her. She was right about Neji making her suffer. Since the Koumori's inside Hinata, he has no choice but to endure the suffering with her. However, as twisted as his soul is, he also has an idea to make the Hyuuga cousin suffer for his insolence. Hinata opened her eyes and faced the wall clock.

"It's evening" she whispered to herself.

Hinata got up from her bed and stretched herself awake. She didn't feel like opening the door to go outside, so she used the window instead. Careless as she is, Hinata jumped from the window and landed on her back.

_Was that supposed to hurt? _Hinata thought confused.

_**Actually it is. Somehow, you're used to this kind of stuff.**_

_After all those missions, I guess I should be used to them._

_**Weirdo...**_

_Thank you._

Hinata hopped to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her. She looked beside her to see Kiba, eyes widened and worried. Hinata gave him a sweet smile, telling him that she's alright. Kiba smiled back sincerely, still worried about the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Why did you jump from the window Hinata?" Kiba asked confused.

"I didn't feel like using the door" Hinata replied innocently.

"You're back doesn't hurt?"

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda used to it."

Hinata was beginning to think that Kiba doubted her. However, her thought changed when Kiba laughed. Hinata laughed with him.

"Alright then. Be careful next time okay?" Kiba told her.

"Alright Kiba-san" Hinata said, waving at him.

Kiba and Hinata parted ways. Hinata left to go to the Hokage's Mansion and opened the door. The secretary wasn't there so Hinata helped herself to go to the Hokage's office. She was going to pay the old man a visit like she does everyday now. Only the Hokage knows about Hinata's black roses and Hinata's true self in this village. As long as the Hokage doesn't tell anybody about her true self, Hinata won't regret a thing from him. Hinata walked to the office door and heard a familiar voice. Hinata hid her chakra and listened in to the conversation. One voice sounded like Kurenai sensei's and another sounds like the Hokage's.

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asked.

"Positive" Kurenai told him.

"Hinata would be disappointed."

"I know."

_Disappointed? About what!? _Hinata thought anxiously.

"Why would you want to dismiss her from the Chuunin Exams?" the Hokage asked curiously.

_Nani!? _Hinata thought angrily.

_**This is bad news.**_

_How could she... dismiss me!?_

_**From your performance from those missions you failed I guess.**_

_So she thinks it's my fault!?_

_**Maybe...**_

Hinata's anger was flaring up but she kept her cool. She continued to eavesdrop on the Hokage and her sensei. Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Her own sensei doubted her!

"I'll talk to her about it" the Hokage told her.

"Okay" Kurenai replied.

"You're dismissed."

Hinata hid behind the door as it opened and peeked as Kurenai sensei left the mansion. As soon as her sensei was gone, Hinata went inside the office and closed the door behind her, looking angrily at it.

"I knew that you would come" the Hokage said.

"I heard every word" Hinata said in her emotionless tone.

"I guess she's doubted you."

"More than ever."

_**Feeling alright? Hidenka Kurayami? **_(Princess of Darkness)

_Hell no!_

"So you're gonna dismiss me?" Hinata asked, clenching her fists.

"No" replied the Hokage. "You're still in. Surprise all of them at the exams."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Hn."

Hinata said no more and dismissed herself from the office and from the mansion. She began to think about her sensei and brought her head down, looking at her feet.

_Looks like I'm not telling my sensei about the black roses, _Hinata thought sadly. _And I really thought that I could trust her..._

_**...**_


	10. Red Moon: Part 1

It was one day left until the Chuunin Exams and Hinata kept growing more and more black roses. By the time she was finished, she only used one ounce of Flower Growers and grew over three hundred bouquets of black roses. She was so excited to see her lovelies grow up so quickly and pranced around her room. The Koumori-Tenma, noticing her childish acts, sighed in frustration. He can't argue about her happiness since he's happy too. The Koumori-Tenma can't wait to see the horror in the genins eyes as the black rose's power is unleashed.

_**Heheheh... Nice work.**_

_I don't need your gratitude._

_**Aww... Why the attitude? You should be glad that the Naras made such a chemical.**_

_I am glad and you still disgust me._

_**Is that anyway to treat me when the red moon comes out tonight?**_

_NANI!?!?!?_

_**OW! Not so loud!**_

Hinata stopped her prancing and panicked. She began to pace around her room, trying to figure out where to go while the bat demon takes over her tonight. Every three weeks, a red moon comes out at the last night. At that time, the bat demon can do whatever he wants in a short amount of time.

_**I wonder... Who's blood should I take tonight?**_

_Nobody's!_

_**Don't worry, I'm not taking anything from this village. Maybe the Mist Village...**_

_You're not going to any village! You're staying right here in this village!_

_**Tsk tsk tsk. You do know that I'm legible to do anything that I want? Besides, doesn't the Shukaku come out at night too? I may pay him a visit...**_

Hinata was getting fed up with the Koumori and continue to figure out where to go. The graveyard? No, bandits be there and a commotion is the last thing Hinata needs. Outskirts? No... that's close to Naruto's house and she doesn't want the Kyuubi to come after her again. The last time the Kyuubi went after her was when the Koumori took over her last week and all that Naruto knew was nothing. Squat. Bopkis. Not even a nibble. His memory went straight to ashes when he was last spotted on top of a cliff, ready to fall to his death. Hinata's just relieved that Naruto's alive and so was she. The Kyuubi could have ripped Hinata's possessed body limb from limb if the sun came out later than .5 seconds!

_**I can't believe you brought up the Outskirts idea. Real nice...**_

_At least you didn't die._

_**Correction. At least WE didn't die.**_

_Oh shut up. Got any ideas?_

_**You just told me to shut up.**_

_GOT ANY IDEAS!?_

_**OW! Fine! How about the house near the Uchiha Compound that people thought it was haunted?**_

_Not a bad idea. I like Haunted Houses._

_**Weirdo...**_

_Arigato._

Hinata ran out her door and wrote a letter saying, "Will be back tomorrow" on the kitchen desk. She ran out the house door and bumped into a ravenous blur. She rubbed her head and found out who she bumped into.

_Oh no, not him again, _Hinata thought annoyed.

She was looking at the last member of the Uchiha family. Hinata pouted angrily as Sasuke gave her his hand for assistance. Hinata took it and glared at him, not pleased to see him.

"Sup?" he asked coolly.

"Nothing much" she replied in her monotone voice.

"Change of attitude huh?" Sasuke smirked as he noticed her emotionless voice.

"Yep. See ya!" Hinata waved half-heartedly as she ran from him.

_**Wow... you two act almost alike.**_

_Don't compare me to him._

_**Hahaha!**_


	11. Red Moon: Part 2

Hinata ran over to the hotel that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were resting at. Hinata stopped to take a breather and looked at the sky. It was close to sunset and Hinata had to hurry or it will be too late. Hinata ran faster this time and got to the hotel. She went inside and noticed that the clerk was eating at his desk. Hinata hurried over to his desk, her hands clinging on the edge of the desk.

"Excuse me, mister" Hinata began. "Do you know any siblings that looked like they were from the sand village?"

"Why yes" the man answered politely. "They're inside room thirteen on the second floor."

"Arigato" Hinata thanked him while running to Gaara's room.

The elevator would take too long and Hinata didn't feel like getting a panic attack before she really gets one. So she helped herself and ran up the stairs, saying sorry to whoever she bumped into. While Hinata ran up the stairs, she stopped and looked outside the window that was near two stairs. She took a quick glance and noticed how the sun was going down.

_Crap!_

_**Wow... Time flies while you're at excitement.**_

_Shut up!_

Hinata quickly ran up the stairs and found room thirteen. Hinata knocked loudly on the door and it mysteriously opened. She quickly went inside and found a note on the counter.

_Dear Staff (or whoever the hell's reading this...)_

Hinata guessed that Temari wrote that part.

_We're going to the outskirts for a while so you won't see us until midnight. Well, at least two of us. The other one, Gaara, will be out all night. Don't bother asking! ._

Hinata guessed that Kankuro wrote that part and Temari drew the face. She sighed in disbelief and quickly looked out the window. It was sunset and Hinata felt like an anvil hit the inside of her head... hard. She dropped on her back and crawled in a little ball, staring in horror at nothing. If Hinata screamed, the villagers would come and everyone will be in danger. If she didn't scream, the Koumori-Tenma will take over her and she'll have to take the pain by herself. As careless as always, she screamed. Footsteps were heard and Hinata got enough strength to get up and lock the door.

_**Heheheh... This is gonna be fun.**_

_Shut the... hell... up..._

Hinata collapsed on the ground, her back leaning on the door. She went numb and closed her eyes. Trying desperately to open them back up, she failed.

"You better go there... baka Koumori..." Hinata breathed as her heart stopped.

_**As you wish, Kuro Hime. **_(Another way of saying, Dark Princess)

The Koumori took over Hinata's corpse and changed form. Hinata's Hyuuga uniform that she wore out of pity, was replaced by a black robe with a triangle pattern at the bottom. The Koumori grew black wings that were darker than midnight. The wings shined as beautiful as a crystal clear lake that you could only find at the Sand Village. Lastly, Hinata's hair grew three times longer that it reached past her shoulders and the Koumori's fangs grew sharper than a kunai knife. He grinned evilly and flew out the window.

_**Now do you know how it feels to be trapped in a cage?**_

_Duh baka! I've been in here several times throughout the years!_

_**Okay just checking...**_

_Baka._

He just laughed at Hinata's remark and saw the Haunted House. He softly landed in front of it and roughly opened the door like he owned the place. He went inside and closed the door behind him. The bat saw a window and looked out of it. A beautiful red moon appeared in his dark pupil-less eyes.

"Now doesn't that moon look lovely tonight?" he asked no one in particular.

_I absolutely agree._

"Oh now you agree with me? That's a first."

_Baka I've agreed with you countless times in situations close to this!_

"Well I don't keep track, nor do I listen to your bickering."

_You're the one to talk about bickering!_

The Koumori laughed and sensed a huge amount of chakra. He looked behind him and smirked in the process.

"Finally you came" the bat smiled viciously as he saw the Shukaku.

"You look like a girl as always" the Shukaku replied, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh shut up."

"You can't hide from the truth."

"But the truth's afraid of you."

_Don't you mean, "But you're afraid of it?"_

_**Shut up you- WHAT THE HELL!?**_

_What??? What???_

_**You're floating that's what!**_

_I am?_

"Nani!?" the Shukaku shrieked.

"You see it too don't you?" the bat seemed surprised.

"Yeah. But how?"

"Wow! This looks kinda cool!" Hinata exclaimed in her ghost form.

"How did we...?" Gaara asked, also in his ghost form.

"I don't know but we can fly!"

"This looks kinda creepy..."

"Gaara, you've seen creepier!"

"I know."

"Let's play ghost tag Gaara!"

"No."

"Aww... pwease???"

"The puppy face won't work on me."

"Pwetty pwease???"

"... Fine."

"Yay! Tag your it!"

"Hey!"

Hinata flew upstairs to the next room and Gaara followed. The possessed bodies of both of them stared in disbelief. The Koumori and the Shukaku stared at each other and sighed.

"This house is haunted" the Shukaku started.

"Haunted by ourselves" the Koumori finished.


	12. Two Necklaces

While the Koumori and the Shukaku were chatting away in the possessed bodies of Hinata and Gaara downstairs, Hinata and Gaara were continuing their game of ghost tag upstairs. Whenever it comes to tag, Hinata always seem to win. The reason for that was because Gaara's not fast enough to catch up to her.

"Now where did she go?" Gaara asked himself, floating in place.

"NANI!?" screamed a voice Gaara knew.

"Found you" he whispered as he flew to the roof.

To his surprise, it wasn't a roof. It was an attic and Hinata was reading a white book that has a picture of her in it. Gaara seemed satisfied that he found her and was curious about the book. He flew near Hinata and poked her forehead with his two fingers. Hinata, who jumped at his touch, calmed down and smiled widely at Gaara.

"Tag" Gaara said smirking.

"Haha! You caught me!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's with the book?"

"I don't know but it has my picture in it. Also it's showing my battle suit!"

"I see... What does it say?"

Hinata shared the book with Gaara and turned the page. The page showed Hinata as a baby and a birthmark was on her shoulder. Both of them took notice that the birthmark looked like a bat. The person holding Hinata was Hiashi's brother, Hizashi. Hinata and Gaara looked at each other and back at the book. Hinata turned the page again to find a little bat necklace attached to it. Underneath the bat necklace was another necklace. It was shaped as a heart. Hinata took out the two necklaces and turned the page again. It was another picture of her when she was five. What caught her attention was that she was wearing the same bat necklace. Gaara saw this too and identified the two necklaces. Hinata wasn't wearing the heart necklace though. This got them curious and Gaara turned the page this time. There was a picture of Gaara and Hinata standing next to each other when they were at the Hyuuga Ball. Hinata was wearing a black and white dress and Gaara was wearing a black tux. Hinata smiled at this moment and realized that Gaara had on a heart necklace at this time. Gaara noticed too and stared at the picture.

"So the bat necklace belongs to me?" Hinata questioned.

"And the heart necklace belongs to me?" Gaara questioned.

They stared at the two necklaces and Hinata wrapped the heart necklace around Gaara's neck. She began to wrap the bat necklace around her neck. Gaara looked at his necklace and stared at Hinata. She gave him a warm smile and a low chuckle. Gaara flushed pinkly at her smile.

"You know Gaara?" Hinata asked him.

"What?" Gaara asked rudely, hiding his blush.

"I've always thought you looked good in a tux" she replied.

Gaara was taken off guard when Hinata said that. His blush began to get a little redder at the moment but hid it well.

"D-Don't say such things!" Gaara said.

Hinata smiled and laughed at his remark while looking out the window. The sun was coming up and both of them were vanishing. Soon, they were unconscious in their regular bodies and woke up. Hinata got up and helped Gaara off the ground. When Hinata felt Gaara's hand touch hers, she blushed herself and quickly took her hands away. Gaara seemed hurt but didn't show it and walked to the door. Hinata stopped blushing and caught up to him. They both exit the house and Hinata hugged Gaara before she left to go home. Gaara felt like hugging Hinata but didn't want to and left to go back to the hotel.

_**Now wasn't that sweet?**_

_Shut up..._

_**Aww! How sweet!**_

_Shut up baka!_


	13. Surprise

Sasuke, who was walking out of his house from the Uchiha Compound, spotted Hinata hugging Gaara. He hid behind a tree and fully hid his chakra. Sasuke began to watch them and saw them go their separate ways.

_What the hell? _Sasuke thought. _Do they know each other?_

Sasuke thought that telling his team mates about this would help them with the Chuunin Exams today but knowing that Hinata could've spotted him; he thought against it and went the other way where Gaara left. Hinata was already at her house, climbing up her window to get inside. She quickly bathed and put on her black and red battle suit. Knowing that people would be questioning her about it, Hinata didn't seem to care and began to put on her black boots. The shirt was red, the coat was black, and her pants were black. Her shirt had a picture of a skull on it but she didn't seem to mind. Hinata packed a bouquet of black roses and remembered to put on her bat necklace. Again, Hinata snuck out of the house through the window and landed on her feet. She blended her chakra in with the little genins that were still in Ninja Academy while blending in with the trees so no one could spot her. While racing through the trees, she stopped by the Hokage's office window to hear a tiny argument. Anxious, she pressed her ear to the brick wall so no one inside the room could spot her.

"But sir..." the voice of Kurenai pleaded.

"I think it's best that she participates" the voice of the Hokage announced. "And that's that."

Hinata mouthed a, "Yes!" and her bat necklace tapped the glass. She began to hear footsteps coming to the window and quickly jumped out of the scene. Hinata continued to go over to the Chuunin Exams building with a smile crossing her face. She reached the area and hid behind a tree so none of the genins could see her. She took a quick glance and only saw Sasuke and the Sand Siblings in the area. Hinata believed that Sasuke wouldn't mind seeing her in her battle suit so she went ahead and waved at all of them.

Temari noticed first and ran up to Hinata and held her in a tight hug.

"You came!" Temari squealed in glee.

"And you're wearing your battle suit!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"It's still the same as before. Ever heard of wearing a skirt?"

"You wish!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke was behind Hinata and tapped her shoulder. Temari let go of Hinata as Sasuke and her began their conversation. Gaara decided to come up next to Hinata while they had their conversation.

"Now you're a tomboy?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Actually, I've always been" Hinata stated proudly.

"I saw you."

"Huh? Doing what?"

"You hugged Gaara."

Hinata was taken by surprise from that remark that Sasuke just gave. Hinata shook it away and gave Sasuke a harsh look.

"I take it that you spied on me" Hinata considered.

"No. I was walking out of my house and saw you hugging him. THEN, I spied" Sasuke emphasized "then" while explaining. "Something I should know about?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Now's not the right time."

"Why isn't it?"

"Cause it's not."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I spy Sakura."

"Shit."

Hinata motioned Sasuke to look behind him. Before he could get the chance to, Sakura already pounced on his back. Sasuke was giving her a death glare and she immediately got off him.

"Hello Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hello Hina-WHOA!!"

"Umm... Hello Sakura" Hinata said slowly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

"Hinata! You're... you're wearing... Are you a tomboy?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Seriously? How long???"

"Ever since."

"Ever since when?"

"When I was five."

"Are you kidding me?"

_**She's annoying me.**_

_She's annoying me too._

_**Can you please suck her blood?**_

_Hell no!_

By the time everyone came to the building, Hinata was getting questions thrown at her, especially by her team mates. Ino just glared daggers at Hinata since she can't get over that argument they had. Kiba and Naruto kept asking her questions while Neji's team mates stared at her. Neji stared too since he never saw Hinata wear anything like that. It wasn't the Hyuuga uniform, nor was it appropriate. It didn't even have the Hyuuga sign anywhere on her. However, the Hokage would secretly give Hinata a smile of improvement. This was only stage one of Hinata's plan. Stage two would be jutsus that no one had ever seen her do, which means it concerns her black roses. Each bouquet worth fifty black beauties that are worth dying for. Hinata smirked silently while putting her hands in her coat pocket, her necklace dangling side to side as they all enter the testing area.

_**Ready to prove them wrong?**_

_Hell yeah!_


	14. An Old Rival

Hinata and the rest of the nine rookies were inside the testing area. Naruto, being a jackass, screamed to the other genins that he will beat up everyone that's right in front of him. Of course, Sakura's beating the crap out of him so he could shut up. Hinata snickered quietly to herself as some sound genins came up to them. She stopped her snickering and stared at them.

_**I feel something from the crowd.**_

_You too, huh? I can't seem to describe it but it's somewhere closer to her..._

_**Her? Don't tell me she's here.**_

_This IS the Chuunin Exams, so of course she might pop up._

"Hey! Hyuuga girl!" cried a voice from the crowd.

_**She**__ is __**here**__. (__**Bold**__ and Italic means that they're talking (or thinking) at the same time)_

A girl wearing a black and purple snake outfit with a sword sheathed in her kilt at the left side of her was walking up the stairs. By the time she got up there, she was eleven feet away from Hinata. Hinata's friends were staring at Hinata but she didn't pay attention. She didn't take her eyes off the girl for a second.

"Long time no see, Hinata" the girl smirked, as she took fifteen large steps forward.

"It's only been four years" Hinata pointed out, as she took four regular steps forward.

"I see that you haven't forgotten me."

"Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you chose the other person over me."

"I can't believe you're bringing that up."

The girl scratched her long flowing, red hair as she continued to talk to her rival. Hinata didn't seem interested into talking to her but had to if she doesn't want to risk making the girl unsheathe her sword.

"Maybe I want to bring it up" the girl smugged.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it" Hinata replied dangerously.

"Aww... Is Hinata losing her temper?"

"Don't tempt me, Tsuki."

"At least you said my name, spazz."

"Well I'm not the one spazzing."

Tsuki made her onyx eyes link to Hinata's. Both of them were glaring daggers at each other. A tiny red line of energy slipped from Tsuki's mouth and took the form of a red snake. The snake circled around Tsuki's left arm and hissed at Hinata.

"You know Oro, don't you Hinata? We used to play with him all the time" Tsuki smiled as she petted her red snake.

"Quote, "We USED to." Unquote" Hinata emphasized "used" as she explained.

"At least Oro's friendlier than that freak you hung out with all the time."

Hinata lost her temper and grabbed Tsuki by the collar. Her face was now inches from Hinata. Hinata gave Tsuki the most terrifying glare and smirked evilly. Tsuki was smirking too and the rest of the genins were watching in both interest and shock.

"You're really tempting me" Hinata laughed.

"Seeing that you're tempted is tempting me" Tsuki laughed as well. "All I said was that you hung out with a freak."

"How about I said that I've always wanted to smash your pretty little face in?"

"Willing to sink to that level?"

"Gladly."

Before Hinata could do anything, she felt a pair of arms and the last thing she knew was that her grip from holding Tsuki has faded. Hinata looked behind her to find Shino and Kiba holding her back. Tsuki was being held back by two other guys that seemed to be her team mates.

_**Heheheh... That was amusing.**_

_Oh, now you talk!_

_**I was into the fight as much as the genins.**_

_No wonder... It's always like you to stay quiet when it comes to fights._

_**As always...**_


	15. The Written Test

Hinata, who was being stared at by almost all the genins, gave the group a harsh glare that took everyone by surprise. Nearly half of them jumped, and the others stopped looking. Shino and Kiba let go of her but Kiba turned her around so she faced him strictly in the eyes. Kiba didn't have that happy-go-lucky expression on anymore. His face was so strict that his fangs were showing. Akamaru didn't have a cheerful expression either.

"Hinata, who was she?" Kiba asked in a low tone.

"Tsuki Kenshin, heiress of the Kenshin Clan and one of the top snake tamers" Hinata replied boredly.

"I just wanted to know her name."

"The information will come in handy."

Kiba sighed and looked at Hinata.

"Anything else I should know about her?" Kiba asked serious.

"Former friend" Hinata replied.

"Former?"

"She's angry at me."

"Why?"

"I chose someone over her."

"Who?"

"A boy."

"Nani!? Who!?"

"Not so loud!"

"Gomen but who?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do."

"...He's somewhere in this room with us."

"You're not gonna tell me?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

Kiba sighed again and a man poofed in front of the classroom. He stared at everyone and began to point behind Kiba and Hinata. They stared at the man clueless and looked behind them. A boy with silver white hair and broken glasses was on the floor. A sound ninja with a bandaged face and a sound instrument attached to his arm turned to the man.

_Did I miss something?_

_**While you were fighting with Tsuki, a sound ninja was fighting someone.**_

_Were they trying to copy me?_

_**Seems like they were. They fought after you held Tsuki by the collar.**_

_Copycats._

_**Heheheh.**_

"Stop you're fighting this instant! Do you want to be excused on the first round!?" shouted the man.

_**He must be the proctor.**_

_Ditto._

Everyone took assigned seats that had names taped to the desks. (I can't remember if they did this or not but it's my story so NYAA~!) Hinata was sitting next to Naruto, her good friend. Behind her seat is a sound ninja and in front of her is a lightning ninja. She was at a far end of the row and Gaara was two rows behind Shikamaru's seat. Hinata sat at her seat and in front of her was a sheet of paper.

"So it's a written exam" Hinata whispered to herself.

The proctor told the rules of the written test and Naruto was freaking out already. He's not good at written tests so if he fails, Sasuke and Sakura fails. Poor Naruto. Before the test started, Hinata pulled out a black rose and hid it under the desk secretly.

_None of which that's on the test is what we've learned in Ninja Academy._

_**He wants us to cheat.**_

_What do you mean by us?_

_**Well for your information, I'm the reason for placing black chakra in the rose for the jutsu to work.**_

_You got a point._

Hinata did a handsign under the table and the black roses petals had scattered secretly under everyone's desk. The Koumori told Hinata the answers to the questions and Hinata took a glance at Naruto. He didn't write anything down and Hinata knows that Naruto doesn't have any jutsu that could help him cheat. Hinata sighed indiscreetly and erased her name on the paper. She put Naruto's name on it and quickly took his paper and switched it with hers while he wasn't looking. Hinata erased Naruto's name on the blank paper and switched it to hers. She hurriedly wrote her answers down and just noticed that there wasn't a tenth question.

_This is strange._

_**I just figured it out too.**_

_Didn't he say that he will give out the tenth question when the time runs out?_

_**We're just gonna have to wait and see.**_

Hinata looked back at Naruto and noticed that he was looking at his paper. She smirked and saw a kunai fly past her and hit a students desk.

_Busted._

_**Indeed. You're too soft.**_

_At least he'll advance._

_**True.**_

Lots of genins got caught cheating five times and their teams left out respectfully, or ruthfully. Some left out with their team mates trying to hold them up, and others left out with black eyes. Either way, they failed. It came to the end on the test and the proctor asked if anyone didn't want to proceed. A lot of hands went up and so did Naruto's. Sasuke and Sakura stared in disbelief and so did Hinata. However, Naruto's hand slammed on the desk and Hinata smiled wickedly.

"What makes you think you're going to scare me away!? I'm not going anywhere!" Naruto screamed at the proctor.

Naruto folded his arms and Hinata smirked. The proctor smirked as well and it turns out that anyone who stayed passed the first round. Hinata was a little pissed off but didn't show it.

_All this time I could've just sat there and waited for the test to end? Bullcrap._

_**At least you learned something from this.**_

_I'VE ALREADY LEARNED THIS CRAP!!!_

_**OW!!!**_


	16. She Wants To Kill Me

Hinata and the rest of the genins who passed, followed a strange instructor who made them approach a forest. It was stated that more than half of them were supposed to be eliminated. Hinata smirked to herself as she heard the instructor.

"Alright! Listen well maggots!" the instructor yelled at them. "My name is Anko and you'll treat me just like you treat your senseis! In this test, your team will receive a scroll. In order to pass this test, you must obtain the opposite scroll from the opposing team by tricks, gags, strategy. Anything that can make your team pass. You can't pass if one of your team mates are lost and/or dead! Also, you must get to the tower within four weeks and with the two scrolls or that will count as a failure!"

_What!? Four weeks!?_

_**I have to take over in three more weeks. Heheheh...**_

_Dammit!_

Hinata had a glint of anger but rarely showed it. She kept her calm posture as she felt a little push from behind her. Or was it a shove? She turned to see Tsuki with a smug look on her face.

"Hey instructor! Does this mean that we can kill to get the scrolls?" Tsuki shouted.

"Anything to get them! Even killing one another!" Anko shouted back.

_**I guess she's trying to kill you.**_

_Hopefully I get the same scroll as her so we don't cross paths._

_**And what if your scrolls differ from one another?**_

_Then I'm keeping my distance from her as possible._

Every team was to sign a paper of agreement that the proctors and instructors have no blame for anyone's death. They announced that they will face creatures that feed off chakra and they all have to hunt for food. Hinata felt another push while she was signing. She looked behind her and saw nothing. However, she looked below her to see a box that was supposed to camouflage with the ground. Only one person got that trait from another person... Wait a minute...

"Konohamaru?" Hinata questioned while looking at the box.

"And Moegi!" shouted another voice.

"Don't forget Udon!" shouted another.

The box flipped open and the three Konoha Academy Students appeared before Hinata's eyes. She stared at them in disbelief and face palmed. Why were they here? Hinata had no clue whatsoever. She put her hands in her pocket and Konohamaru and the others stared at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's with the outfit?" Konohamaru asked confused.

"Maybe she's a tomboy?" Udon said staring at her.

"Maybe" Moegi whispered.

Hinata sweatdropped and Naruto came over to them. They began to talk and Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tsuki's team mates. The one who looks like he was blind stared at her viciously and the one with a patch covering one eye held up a scroll.

"May I help you?" Hinata asked emotionless.

"No. But good luck" the boy with the patch spat.

"And stay away from Tsuki at all costs" the seemingly blind boy spat.

They walked away and Hinata stood there confused.

_Stay away? Why?_

_**Don't you agree that it's better to stay away from her?**_

_Yeah but why did patchy there hold up his scroll?_

_**To give you a hint maybe?**_

_Maybe... huh? Wait a minute!_

Hinata ran to her team mates and they were holding an Earth scroll. The scroll that Tsuki's team mates were holding was a Heaven scroll. She clutched her hands into fists.

_She's going to try to kill me._

_**Tough luck.**_

_If she kills me, then she'll kill you also._

_**Bad luck. -_-**_

**A/N: Sorry that it took me long to update. I was at quizilla uploading other stories. If you want to look then check the users, Deidaraluvr7000 and EssenceTorch. And yes, I wrote a Deidara One-Shot for myself so sue me! .**


	17. Explanations

Hinata and her team mates were already inside the forest. Hinata was anxious to use the black rose's power soon. The Koumori was anxious as well. As much as he wants to see the shocked, bewildered faces of the genins, he also wants to take over Hinata again. More than ever, Hinata really wants to punch Tsuki. She could just imagine the bloody nose Tsuki will receive.

_**Anxious are we?**_

_I can't wait._

_**For me to take over you? Hehehe...**_

_No baka! For me to kick Tsuki's ass if she gets too close to me!_

_**She already got close to you mentally...**_

_Shut up._

Hinata felt some presences and stopped. If only she could see in this brightness, she wouldn't have to use her sense of hearing all the time. And as for glasses, completely and utterly out of the question. Her eyesight was bad enough; it doesn't need to be any worse. While Hinata was sensing the presences, Kiba and Shino were looking at her. Kiba wasn't fixed on why she stopped, but what boy she picked over Tsuki. Shino had a different analysis on her on why she stopped. If it was a presence, then he didn't feel it. Shino knows that Hinata was hiding something. She's just waiting for the right time.

"Hey Hinata! What's wrong?" Kiba shouted from afar.

"Nothing!" Hinata shouted back.

Kiba was slightly taken back at her sudden reply. Usually it would be a faint shout, not some sort of loud one. Shino wasn't taken back, but was surprised. He just didn't show it. All he's doing is observing.

_Weird... Hinata never shouted like that before._

_**You don't know her like that then...**_

_What the-!? Who are you!?_

_Koumori! Heal!_

_Hinata?_

_Don't say a word to anyone and I'll explain later._

_**You heard the Princess of Darkness. Stay silent or die.**_

_What?_

_He's intimidating you. Just let me explain once we set up camp._

_**You're no fun Hinata...**_

_Well you're a baka!_

_What's going on?_

_See what you did you damn bat? I told you to do that to the enemy! Not Shino!_

_**Well his spaced out look says a lot of curiousness.**_

_Well maybe it's not bad being curious!_

_Why are you two arguing in my head?_

_**Because it's fun.**_

_GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!!!!_

_**OWWW!!!!**_

_That stings..._

Soon the conversation ended and Hinata gave Shino an apologetic look. While Kiba and Shino were arguing over what spot we should be in and who gets what, Hinata simply drowned them out of focus and did almost half the work. Kiba felt a little embarrassed and childish since Hinata did almost half the work but Hinata knows that they were just dictating, even though it's pretty obvious that Shino won the argument. While Kiba was done with his part, Shino told him to go rest in the tent while he and Hinata take watch. Kiba refused and suddenly got into another debate with Shino. Hinata sat there like a fallen angel about to lose its halo.

"I'm taking watch" Shino argued emotionlessly.

"If you take watch then Hinata has to come inside" Kiba argued back.

"She decided to take watch with me."

"Since when!?"

"The more you two argue, the less I'm going to explain myself" Hinata interrupted them. "Sit down Kiba."

Kiba, again, was taken back but sat down on the half cracked up ground with Shino. Hinata sat across from them, the fire burning and the wood crisping in the background. Since it was nightfall, Hinata carefully took out one of her black roses and held it up. Shino was the first to examine it. Kiba followed but wondered why it was black.

"Extraordinary" Shino complimented.

"But why is it black?" Kiba questioned. "Did you find it somewhere?"

"No" Hinata replied. "You can never find a rose like this anywhere around villages. Nor can you find them in sacred places. I simply planted it."

Kiba and Shino looked at each other and back at Hinata.

"If you can't find it anywhere, then how did you find the seeds?" Kiba asked her confused.

"Kiba, I didn't find them. I made the seeds" Hinata explained.

"You made them? How?" Shino asked out of curiosity, but didn't show it physically, or verbally.

"If I told you, then you might not believe me" Hinata sighed. "However, I've been meaning to tell you guys this since our first mission together."

Kiba and Shino were paying close attention to Hinata now. This is something that Kiba never have done in the past week and a half before Chuunin Exams. Hinata stared at them in a monotone expression and sighed deeply. She doesn't know how they would react. Will they runaway? Will they stay? In fact, will they believe her? She closed her eyes and opened them back again.

"I'm possessed by a rare bat demon that can make such seeds out of darkness..." Hinata explained.

Kiba knows that Hinata doesn't lie unless something was necessary. However, the tone in her voice made him believe her. Shino already knew since Hinata and the Koumori argued in his head an hour ago. Man... It was still ringing in his head. The way Hinata screamed was so blood curdling, like she was about to die with lack of blood. Both Kiba and Shino just stood there and took it all in. The information that Hinata had just given them was imprinted in their memories now. Hinata took the silence as a motive to continue. She told them about what happens when three weeks are over and when the Koumori-Tenma has the fetish for blood. After explaining everything, there was a long pause. Hinata broke the pause when she stood up.

"Three more people know about this and they're in the Chuunin Exams right now. I suggest that we partner up with them until further notice" Hinata suggested.

One hand was in her pocket and another was twirling the bat necklace. She stopped twirling it and began to dangle it around. Kiba stood up abruptly and took two steps towards Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm glad that you told us this and we still accept you for who you are" Kiba said, gritting his teeth. "But the same person, who you told about yourself, is the same childhood friend you chose over Tsuki, am I right?"

"Correct" Hinata replied, pulling her raven-black hair.

"I'm tired of guessing. It can't be Sasuke or Naruto since they were distant in the past. It can't be either Shikamaru or Chouji since they were always together in the past. Obviously, it was neither Shino, nor me, since we were just told five minutes ago. Who exactly did you tell and pick over Tsuki!?"

There was a little pause and Hinata stopped pulling her hair. She held the black rose out and switched the color to red. She swayed the blood red rose side to side and stopped mid-way.

"He has red bushy hair and the mark of love on the top-left of his head" Hinata replied calmly. "Do you get it now?"

"You don't mean...?" Shino asked trailing off.

"Your childhood friend was..." Kiba trailed off as well.

"Yeah" Hinata replied. "Sabaku No Gaara, is my childhood friend."


	18. Apologies to Death

A day past and Hinata and her team mates were scattering to find a Heaven scroll. So far, they had no luck. Most of the teams that they attacked had Earth scrolls. However, Hinata knows that Naruto's team has a Heaven scroll but has no intention of attacking them. She considers making them move on to the next round. While all three of them leaned near a tree, Shino was thinking of a plan.

"Hinata, what about the Byakugan? Kiba asked. "Can't you still use that?"

"Kiba, the Koumori took my ability to see through things. Therefore, I can't use it anymore" Hinata answered monotonously. "I'm blind as a bat in the light now."

"So you can only see thoroughly in the dark?" Shino asked.

"Yes" Hinata replied. "The only thing that keeps me from blindness right now is the fact that I have black roses. The Hyuuga jutsus are worthless now."

Hinata heard a rustle in the bushes and aimed a black rose at that direction. The rustling stopped and Hinata checked that area out. It was a sound genin she didn't know and accidentally killed. She felt guilty for taking someone's life and pulled the black rose from the genin's neck.

**Heheheh. What are you waiting for? Suck his blood.**

_I refuse to suck the blood of someone whom I just killed._

**But I'm thirsty!**

Hinata pulled out three blood pills and chewed them all at once. The blood overfilled in her mouth and some of it streamed down her cheeks. It was visible enough for Kiba and Shino to see. Both of them ran to her with worried looks. Shino, however, didn't show that expression.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked her worried. "Did you eat blood pills?"

"Yeah..." Hinata mumbled, keeping the blood in her mouth. "Look down."

Shino was the first to look down and spotted the sound genin that Hinata killed. Kiba saw him too and went two steps back. Hinata didn't blame him for backing up. It really wasn't a pretty sight to see a dead genin with blood still dripping from its neck to the cold rocky ground. Shino just stood there and looked over at Hinata. Hinata caught his gaze but didn't look at him. Killing was something that she does unexpectedly. Whenever she wants to trap someone, she ends up killing them in the process. This is also a reason why she didn't tell anyone about the biju. Since Hinata is half blind, there's a chance that she'll kill fifty percent of the time. So Hinata intends to be careful when around allies.

"I killed him..." Hinata whispered, loud enough for Shino and Kiba to hear. "I didn't mean to. I was aiming for the ground but it went through the neck."

Hinata felt hands on her shoulder. She looked in front of her and saw Kiba. She didn't know how he got there but she didn't seem to care about the reason anymore. Hinata noticed that a bag was beside the sound ninja so she picked it up and went through it. She found a Heaven and Earth scroll in there. She took out both of them and put them in her bag.

"We finally got a Heaven scroll!" Kiba exclaimed happily while Akamaru barked.

"We were actually lucky" Shino said monotonously.

"But we got it brutally..." Hinata sighed, picking up the corpse.

She walked to an open field with Kiba and Shino following her. Kiba dug a grave and Shino found a stone. Hinata placed the corpse gently in the grave and Kiba covered it up. Hinata helped Shino with the stone and placed it at the first end of the grave. Hinata sympathetically placed a black rose on the grave. She knows that it will burn in the sunlight, but it was a life for a life. Hinata and the rest of them left to go back to where they were, not noticing that the black rose turned a heavenly white on the grave.


	19. Welcome Back Sunflower

While Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru were done resting, Hinata insisted on finding Gaara. Therefore she had to go by herself. Her team mates know that she'll be fine on her own from now on so no one really worried. And that was something Hinata liked. While walking, Hinata bumped into a blonde blur that finally came to focus. It was none other but Ino Yamanaka. Beside her were Shikamaru and Chouji. They were all staring at her except for Ino, who believed to be disgusted with her face right at this point. Hinata just kept walking until Ino shouted at her.

"Don't walk away from us like that!" Ino yelled at her.

Hinata turned around slowly and faced the opposing team. Her face was straight. No laughing, even though she wanted to smirk. No anger, no fear, no nothing. It was like a song she would always listen to whenever Neji bothers her.

_Fear is how I fall..._

_**Confusing what is real.**_

_Exactly._

"Hey! Say something already!" Ino kept yelling at her.

"If you don't stay quiet Ino, enemies will attack you from afar" Hinata replied emotionless.

"Well stay and fight! Unless you're some kind of coward!"

"I have no time for your foolish impudence so please leave me be. I'm busy."

With that said, Hinata continued to walk. Ino, not controlling herself, ran head on and tackled Hinata from behind. Hinata already felt her presence but decided to let Ino take her anger out on her. Ino flipped Hinata so she could have her pinned down facing up. Hinata just smirked.

"And you call me a coward..." Hinata murmured.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed. "You think you're so innocent that you can get away with anything! You want people to pity you and not let them see your true colors! Well this, my former friend..."

Ino got off of Hinata and took something oh-so-familiar out and threw it at her. Hinata sat up and looked down at her lap where the item was thrown. There lied the sunflower that she stepped on days ago. Hinata got up and let the flower fall to the ground. She stepped towards Ino with a smirk crossing her face.

"First of all..." Hinata started. "Whoever said that I was innocent?"

"Everyone baka!" Ino screamed at her face.

"Who would pity me?"

"Everyone!"

"How could I get away with anything?"

"Secretly!"

"Would I not let anyone see my true colors?"

"Of course not!"

"Final question... Was I your friend from the beginning?"

"Ye- I mean n- I mean..."

"Exactly."

Hinata picked up the sunflower and held the stem tightly, like she wants to break it but decides not to. The flower was dead but smelled like chemicals. It was slowly regaining its natural color.

_So the Flower Grower does more than grow flowers instantly..._

_**Wow... Very surprising to see.**_

Hinata took out a black rose and held the sunflower next to it. Ino identified the two and realized what Hinata said days ago. _You're fighting over a flower that can't bloom well... _Ino snatched the black rose from Hinata's hand to fully analyze it. When Ino was about to take the rose to the light, Hinata snatched it back. Ino glared at her and Hinata sighed in relief.

"This is a special rose that grows in the darkness. When touched by light, even sunlight, it burns to nothing. Even the flame disappears along with it" Hinata explained as she put the rose away and looked at the sunflower. "You really are a flower expert to realize the Flower Grower does more than grow flowers. Who would've known that it could restore the flower from the dead?"

Ino sort of took that statement as a compliment but Hinata continued so Ino wouldn't get the RIGHT idea.

"However, you don't know anything about black roses and how they were made. Therefore, I have no right to call you a specialist" Hinata spat venomously. "And by the way, I'm not innocent. I didn't tell anyone to pity my pitiful actions in the past. If I got away with anything, I would've confused you into thinking someone else must've done it. Do you NOT see what I'm wearing!? If I didn't want to show my true colors, I would still be wearing the stupid Hyuuga Uniform! Also, I wouldn't be talking like this! AND WHEN WERE WE FRIENDS!? You only talk to me for five seconds and go off to find your so called Prince Charming Sasuke Baka Uchiha! You never held a real conversation with me ever! The only real conversation we ever had was when we argued over a STUPID SUNFLOWER!!!"

Ino just stood there stunned. Stunned by the words that came out of Hinata's mouth. Chouji had to stop eating his chips when Hinata screamed and called Sasuke a baka. Shikamaru was also stunned but recovered quickly and scratched his head.

"Geez, can you two get any louder? You'll attract enemies and get us all attacked" Shikamaru told them bored. "What a drag. Hinata's finally standing up for herself before my eyes and is acting very troublesome."

Hinata smirked and crossed her arms.

"Shikamaru" Hinata called out, getting his attention successfully. "How I've longed to hear those words come out of your mouth. Bravo..."

Hinata clapped softly and continued her sentence.

"I'm finally labeled as troublesome like the others. I would call that an accomplishment in my book" Hinata smiled. "At least now you three know my true colors. Oh well... Toodle-oo guvna!"

Hinata began to walk away and remembered the sunflower she still has in her hand. While away from Ino's team's view, Hinata held up the sunflower to her face.

_What should we do with this?_

_**Seeing that it has chemicals in it, it would be useful for my midnight seeds.**_

_So how do we extract it?_

_**We don't.**_

_Huh? Where are you going with this?_

_**If we extract then the chemicals that belong to the sunflower will turn my seeds to morning seeds, and that would effortlessly kill me and you altogether.**_

_Ouch... So what do we do?_

_**It's obviously what YOU have to do.**_

_And that is?_

_**You have to eat the sunflower.**_

_NANI!?!?_

_**Ouch!**_

_There's no way in hell I'm eating a half-dead plant! Especially something I've stepped on!_

_**It's rather you eat it and let your roses last longer in the light, or throw it away and let your supply of roses last.**_

Hinata was about to protest but knew that the Koumori was right. She wanted her roses to last a little longer in the light before they could die. She stopped walking and held the sunflower above her head. She opened her mouth and ate the stem and leaves first. After that, she finally stuffed the petals in her mouth. The sunflower was pollinated and silky, with a horrible after taste. Hinata kept the flower down as the Koumori cackled in her mind. She felt like sleeping but kept going to find Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. She was unaware that Tenten was spying on her the whole time.


	20. Dead or Alive: Part 1

Hinata had this little tingling in her stomach, like one of the sunflower's petals must've gone somewhere it shouldn't. Hinata had to limp all the way since some pollination was messing her up mentally. She doubts that she'll not die from the stupid sunflower she ate. While limping over to a tree, she crashed down to the ground. The pollination was making Hinata worse.

_**How are you feeling?**_

_Horrible! Are you finished yet?_

_**Not even close...**_

_When will you be done?_

_**This may take a few days. Until then, try to avoid any possible attacks. The pollination of this sunflower is fatal and since it's already taking effect, one blow to the stomach will probably knock you out for a month.**_

_Oi... I'm sleeping for a while. If anyone attacks, you take over._

_**What if a friend attacks?**_

_Do you think I care? I'm trying to get my team through the fucking exams!_

_**Hinata! Such language!**_

_Shut up and let me sleep..._

Hinata closed her eyes and breathed heavily while she slept. A shadow approached her and grabbed her by the collar. Hinata woke up instantly to see Tsuki, and a wicked grin crossed on her face.

_Dammit!_

_**This can't be good...**_

Hinata got out of Tsuki's grasp and jumped on a tree. The pollination was making her shake uncontrollably. Tsuki saw her shaking and smirked. Did she come at the wrong time? If she did, she would be happy to be the first to kill Hinata.

"Hello Hinata" Tsuki greeted evilly.

"Hi" Hinata greeted venomously.

"Why the long face? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No."

"No? But Hinata, it's me. You're little snakey."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"No."

Tsuki jumped on the tree Hinata was on and unsheathed her sword. She was in the position to stab the Hyuuga through the neck. Wait... Through the neck? That reminds Hinata about the ninja she killed. _I killed him... I didn't mean to. _Hinata remembered the black rose through the neck. _I was aiming for the ground but it went through the neck. _But in Tsuki's case, she intends to make no accidents in killing Hinata. She really wants to kill her.

"You see Hinata... I've been lonely through these years since you chose Gaara over me" Tsuki started. "I gave you everything you've always wanted and yet you're not satisfied! All I've wanted was a friend to hang out with, be with, maybe spar with! And you came along and messed it all up!"

Hinata was trying to get up but Tsuki placed her foot on her head, keeping her still.

"You're not going anywhere! I don't care if your team fails this test. All I want is to hear a blood curdling scream that'll come out of your lungs" Tsuki finished.

She stomped her foot on Hinata's head and made a hole. The pain was inevitable and yet, doesn't seem like Tsuki was playing around. Hinata landed on the ground head first and just laid there. Tsuki was right. Tsuki gave Hinata all she had ever wanted. However, the only person she wanted was Gaara, and she couldn't get him because Tsuki was in the way. Somehow, right now is relating to the past. Hinata is trying to find Gaara but Tsuki is preventing her from going anywhere. Tsuki jumped to Hinata's side and smirked at her downfall.

"How do you like it now?" Tsuki asked her. "Falling like that could kill some brain cells. But in this case..."

Tsuki held her sword over her head and was about to stab Hinata. Hinata didn't bother seeing this since she'll feel it anyway.

_I'm sorry everyone..._

_**...**_

"Game Over!"


	21. Dead or Alive: Part 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update! I promise to update more often in the summer!**

Was it a game over? Hinata couldn't tell because she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes just to see sand above her head. The only person who can control sand could be none other than...

"If you're smart, you'll sheathe that sword of yours..."

_Gaara..._

_**Wow... He came unexpectedly... Good timing.**_

_Man, I'm lucky! I can't believe I'm saying this but... Hurry and take over!_

_**Didn't you say that thirteen minutes ago?**_

_Just take over dammit!_

Hinata waited for the Koumori to take over her but nothing happened.

_What the hell is going on?_

_**Somehow I can't take over...**_

_What? How come?_

While Hinata was in her bit of confusion, Gaara was fending off Tsuki with a lot of difficulty. It seemed like Gaara was controlling the sand by himself. When Hinata took a closer look, he was controlling the sand by himself!

_Why isn't the Shukaku doing anything!_

_**I can't do anything!**_

_**Shukaku?**_

_What the hell?_

_**I can't take control of the sand anymore! Something's repelling me back!**_

_**Same here!**_

_Hinata! I could use some help here!_

_**Gaara, something's repelling us demons back!**_

_**Yeah. And if Hinata gets hit, she'll get knocked out for a whole month!**_

_What happened to make her like that?_

_I'll explain later! Hold her back until I can find a way to release the Koumori!_

Hinata got up and jumped on a tree, far enough from Gaara's battle with Tsuki. She thought of many ways to try to release the Koumori-Tenma but failed miserably. She knocked her head against a tree trunk to think and heard a dangling noise. She still had the bat necklace on her.

_Could it be that...?_

_**The necklace repelled me back?**_

_...It's worth a shot..._

Hinata took hold of the bat necklace and ripped it off of her neck. Her eyes instantly turned black and sprouted dark wings in the Koumori's clothes. A wicked smile plastered on his face as he instantly charged at Tsuki and kicked her to a tree. While she flew, Koumori turned to Gaara and saw his heart necklace. He grabbed his necklace and swiftly took it off. Gaara couldn't control the sand anymore and it went straight to Tsuki. Koumori swiftly took off to Tsuki's direction too. She couldn't dodge any of the attacks and took mostly some damage. The sand returned to Gaara and Koumori stepped up to the semi-conscious Tsuki. He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground and banged her head on the tree trunk.

"How do you like it now? Doing that could kill some brain cells" Koumori smugged.

"Y-You monster... You and Gaara... Nothing but monsters..." Tsuki coughed.

"Nothing but monsters? Hehehehehehehe... Hahahahahahaha!"

Tsuki got scared of the cackling bat and closed her eyes. She waited for the insane Koumori to take her life away already but her team mates jumped in and kicked the Koumori to the side.

"Kaito? Maito?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah. Now get up already" the boy with an eyepatch named Maito spoke.

"Let's get out of here. We're needed elsewhere" the other boy named Kaito told her.

"O-Okay."

Maito turned to Koumori and Gaara. He gave Koumori a death glare and so did he gave Gaara one too. They left in a flash and the bat necklace reappeared around the Koumori's neck. The Koumori returned to being Hinata and Gaara's necklace reappeared around his neck. Hinata ran up to him and looked at his necklace.

"Now what?" Hinata began. "That necklace is attached to you. That means the Shukaku can't protect you unexpectedly again."

_**That may be true but maybe there's a way to get the Shukaku to take over.**_

_**And what's exactly going to help me?**_

_**Easy... Hinata's black roses.**_

_My roses? How will that help him?_

_**If it's darkness, it's demonic...**_

_True... So very true..._

Hinata took out a black rose and stuck it inside Gaara's gourd. The Shukaku tried to take over the sand and it worked perfectly. The sand was moving freely around the place.

"Gaara, where's Temari and Kankuro?" Hinata asked him.

"They went out to find you and your team mates. They should've been there by now" Gaara responded in his monotone voice.

"I was looking for you and your team mates. Coincidence huh?"

"Yeah..."

Hinata patted on Gaara's head and surprisingly kissed him on his forehead. Gaara blushed furiously and Hinata just giggled.

"That...was for saving me. Even if you couldn't get the Shukaku to help you, you helped me on your own" Hinata explained. "That action, my very best friend, deserved a reward for cunning attributes."

Hinata grabbed Gaara's hand and they walked back to Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, and Temari. While walking, the Shukaku and Koumori snickered vigorously, getting yelled at by Hinata in the process, and our little Gaara was still blushing with a smiled being plastered on his face.


	22. Meadow Of Faith

"Where have you been!"

"We were worried sick!"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Ran into any trouble?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Hinata was getting sick of the whole questions thing so she plain out said that she's alright and they all believed her. Same with Gaara, but no one questioned him about it. It was night time and all of them decided to set up camp. All of them decided to work together to get through the Forest Of Death but Hinata thought that the forest was familiar to her. Whenever she stared at the trees, she would find marks that resembles parts of her past that she can't seem to remember. Gaara found her looking at marks and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around to look at him. She just continued to look at the marks.

(Flashback)

The place was verdant and covered with many, many cherry blossom trees. Seven year old Hinata wasn't fond of cherry blossoms, so she would occasionally kill a leaf or two from the tree. She threw a kunai at it but the kunai got stopped by another. Her eyes shifted to the side to see her sensei. Gosh, has anyone ever told her sensei that his snake was creepy?

"Killing leaves again Hinata?" her sensei asked intrigued.

"They're not worth to be up a tree... Orochimaru-sensei..." Hinata answered dully.

Orochimaru held a cherry blossom up and made it blow away. Hinata watched as the flower blew away towards the sun's direction. She closed her eyes and pinched her temple in pity for the cherry blossoms. She always wanted to see a Kuro Buttercup Tree than a Sakura Tree. However, she's stuck to being in this field, trapped by pink and white, and three other snake tamers who are also under Orochimaru's wing.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Orochimaru-sensei!" screamed a girl voice.

"Yes Tsuki?" Orochimaru asked, turning around.

Eight year old Tsuki Kenshin was holding a huge snake with two boys holding the end. She was smirking at Hinata, who only caught four snakes in a lifetime and stopped because she thought snakes were too much trouble. Tsuki, Kaito, and Maito caught a total of thirty four snakes in their lifetime and were proud snake tamers. Hinata was only here under Orochimaru's wing to train. Not to be using cheap tricks with snakes to get ahead. Hinata looked at a sign in boredom that said...

(Flashback Ends)

Hinata couldn't make out that sign she saw when she was seven. All she remembered was Kaito and Maito, two snake tamers that kept Tsuki far away from her even though Tsuki asked to be her friend and let her pet her snake. They stopped being friends when Hinata turned eight and you should know the rest. Tsuki met Gaara. Hinata chose Gaara over her. And all Hell broke loose from there. A grip tightened on her shoulder and she knows that Gaara was probably worried in his own "Say something or I'll hurt you" way.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye on things and make sure Kiba and Shino don't get into any arguments, okay?"

"Fine... But where are you going?"

"A red rose goes south and rots while a black rose travels its way up north... You should know by now..."

"...Don't get into any trouble..."

"Hn."

Hinata walked until she was out of the team's sight. She walked to an open field and found a rotten tree with lots of kunai marks on it. It was the same pattern she did to the cherry blossom tree. Hinata sat down on rotten wood to examine the marks on the tree. She wood broke and Hinata landed on her back. She looked at the wood she sat on and dusted off the dust away. Her eyes widened when the following words entered her brain...

_So the Forest Of Death is the Meadow Of Faith?_

Hinata quickly ran from the area and back to Gaara and the rest of her friends. Maito, who was sitting on the rotton cherry blossom tree, watched as the Hyuuga ran from the area. He took out a communicator and spoke through it to Kaito.

_"She knows..."_


	23. Feelings Realized

Nearly in the Forest of Death, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee were coming up with a strategy. Tenten was leaning on a tree, thinking about what had happened betwwen Hinata and Ino.

_I thought Neji said that Hinata doesn't have any back bone... _she thought confused.

Neji looked at her in wonder. Tenten would usually listen to Neji when he comes up with plans. But now, she's spaced out in her thoughts. He called out to her, thinking that she will come out of her thoughts. It didn't work. So he tried again.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted.

"What?" she asked, finally out of her thoughts.

"What's so important in your mind that made you ignore my plans?"

She turned stiff with wide eyes when she remembered that Hinata ate the sunflower. Neji was aware of this and stepped up to her.

_What is she hiding?_ Neji thought suspicious.

"Um... yeah, I was listening. Let's target Hinata's group first, okay?" Tenten sounded like she was begging.

"Why? Didn't I tell you about her already?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Besides, she's not on our level..."

"Well, we can spy on her while Rock Lee gets a scroll."

"What's going on?"

"There's something up with your cousin and I have a bad feeling about it. If what you say is true, then my eyes are deceiving me."

Neji's eyebrows were still raised. What did she mean when she said her eyes were deceiving her? Something was up and Neji was going to get to the bottom of it... Neji and Tenten decides to go after Hinata's group first. Rock Lee is already gone to find a Heaven scroll to pass the test. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. Of all things, why did Tenten suggest to target Hinata first? His own cousin?

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted, activating his Kekkei Genkai.

He looked around in the forest and finally found Shino. Shino was gathering logs with... Kakuro?

"What the hell?" Neji said out loud.

"What?" Tenten asked, interested.

He ignored her and quickly ran towards the same direction, hiding his chakra and himself within the trees and nature. Tenten ran after him, doing the same thing.

_What the hell is going on? _Neji thought frustrated.

"Neji? What's up? What's going on?" Tenten asked confused.

"That's what I wanna know..."

While they continued to spy, Hinata was sitting on a log next to Gaara. Her hands were covering her face, making Gaara feel worried but not actually showing it.

"What happened on your walk...?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"A flashback..." Hinata whispered.

"About what?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm patient..."

"Since when?"

Hinata laughed to herself when Gaara said that. It was true though. Since when was Gaara patient with anyone? The last time that she remembers about Gaara waiting, Kankuro took too long to get ready for the Hyuuga Compound dance and he almost killed him for almost being late. Hinata chuckled at the thought. Kankuro always gets in trouble with Gaara whenever he does something idiotic like he reads the scroll or tears it up. Gaara's going to have to kill Kankuro again if that happens... literally. Hinata looks at her red headed best friend. If only she didn't make Gaara go through all that trouble, she wouldn't have to think about the Meadow of Faith, which was now the Forest of Death. Monsters that devour chakra? Wow, that's new... Hinata got up from the tattered log she sat on. Gaara stared at her still.

_It's not surprising that she keeps things to herself..._ Gaara thought, sighing.

_Wow... It must be love..._ thought the Shukaku, the sand demon breathing into his mind like a hollow shell.

_Baka..._

_Hey! I'm just pointing out the obvious! Admit it, you got a crush on that Hyuuga girl!_

_Why would I love my best friend? That's all we'll ever be._

_I'm just saying Gaara... Grab her while you have the chance before it slips out of your fingers!_

_Whatever..._

The Shukaku cackled into Gaara's mind. He looked to the ground. He felt confident around Hinata, he felt protective around Hinata, he felt a bit talkative about Hinata... His heart beats for Hinata, his arms want to be around Hinata, his lips want to... Wait! What was he thinking! He can't feel anything like that around Hinata! But he couldn't help but blush at the thought. He can't think of anything else but her. Maybe the Shukaku was right...

_Maybe Gaara does love Hinata..._


	24. Confrontation

Neji and Tenten were still spying on Hinata and her team mates. Neji still couldn't believe his eyes. The Sand Siblings are working WITH Hinata? It's also pretty surprising that Gaara is getting along with her.

_What kind of sick game are they playing?_

"Neji... We should go..." Tenten whispered to him.

"No... I want to look at this further" replied the determined Neji.

"Aren't you two close enough?" called out a monotone voice.

"They found out..." Both Tenten and Neji sighed.

They came out of the bush they were in and confronted Hinata and Gaara. Hinata wasn't that happy to see both of them, but she didn't show her true nature towards them... YET! Tenten and Neji just stared at Gaara and Hinata in confusion. Hinata noticed this and stood up.

"Where's Shino and Kankuro? I sent them to get wood an hour ago" Hinata sneered.

"I saw both of them coming this way. They should be here..." Tenten replied, behind Neji.

"Oh. Well then... Why are you here anyway?"

"We just...uh..."

"Trying to take our scrolls?"

"No! No! We wouldn't!"

Tenten backed up to a tree and felt something under her foot. She looked down and her eyes went wide. It was a sunflower...

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Tenten shrieked.

Tenten?" Neji called her.

Hinata looked at what Tenten stepped on and laughed hysterically until she was on the ground. Gaara, Tenten, and Neji stared at her.

"O-Oh my gosh! That's so hilarious!" Hinata laughed, almost unable to breathe.

"Breathe Hinata..." Gaara told her, sternly.

She calmed down a little but ended up laughing up a storm again. Gaara rolled his eyes and used the sand to cover up Hinata and bring her back onto the log. Hinata calmed down a little until she was fully calm. She looked at Tenten, who carefully took the sunflower from underneath her shoe.

"Good work. It wasn't blooming properly anyway" Hinata smirked.

Tenten held onto the sunflower and stared at it with wide eyes. They were soon consumed with rage and she dropped the forsaken sunflower on the ground and stomped on it. Hinata stared in astonishment, Neji stared at Tenten in confusion, and Gaara just closed his eyes since he didn't really care anymore. Hinata whistled.

"Neji, I suggest you refrain from giving Tenten sunflowers if she ever ends up in the hospital" Hinata warned her cousin.

"Agreed..." was all that Neji spoke.

"Hn..." agreed the bored Gaara.

Hinata was bored so she decided to check on various teams. Gaara wanted to go with her but she said that she'll be alright on her own. She knows that Gaara gets very protective every now and then, but even he knows that Hinata wants to roam around freely. But ten minutes ago didn't seem like Gaara wanted to take no for an answer. It almost looked as if Gaara looked hurt.

_What's going on in his mind? I always wonder..._

_**You never wonder enough. Heheheh...**_

Hinata rolled her eyes and got out of her thoughts when she heard Ino's voice.

"Alllllllright! Get ready for InoShikaChou!" cried out her annoying voice.

"What the fuck...?" Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She went over to where she heard the voices. Even if it was risky, she jumped right into the middle of everything. All eyes were on her. Hinata landed her eyes on a beaten up Sakura, shocked Ino, a confused Chouji, and a not-in-the-mood Shikamaru. She turned around and saw three sound ninjas. One that she remembers so well was Dosu...

"Looky here... It's the trouble maker..." Dosu started.

"Whatever patchy..." Hinata retorted. "I want nothing to do with you..."

"Oh really?"

Hinata turned to Ino. Even though she didn't like her that much, she needs her cooperation.

"Ino, look after Sakura..." Hinata told her.

"Why are you giving me orders?" Ino questioned her smugly.

"Just cooperate and go to her. Do you or do you not want to pass this test?"

Ino just glared but wnt to Sakura. Hinata told Shikamaru and Chouji to go to Sakura too. They immediately complied. She turned to Dosu.

"I'm guessing that you started it..." Hinata said emotionlessly.

Dosu just chuckled darkly and averted his eyes to the girl next to him.

"Get the scroll from them. I'll kill her myself..." Dosu told her.

The girl just smirked and nodded. Hinata looked at them confused and sighed. She pulled out a black rose from her bag.

"I was going to ask you kindly to leave but if you want a..." She trailed off as she felt power from behind her.

Everyone turned their head to see black and purple powerful energy emerging from...Sasuke...?

_What the hell?_

_**This can't be...**_

_Looks like someone came to play hunter again..._

_**Orochimaru?**_

_Who else can create curse marks?_

_**True... AAAAAAH!**_

_What the fuck! What is happening!_

_**Too much power! It's colliding with the roses!**_

_WHAT!_


End file.
